NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS
by littletwin
Summary: Hellowwwwww! aqui estoy yo de nuevoo :p Esta vez, con otro estilo de escritura, espero que le sguste más que under de cave admito que aquella historia no me gustaba como estaba escrita ni a mi Uu . eSTE FIC ES UN FIC con lemon sobre Ulquiorra y Orihim
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí me tienen con un fanfic ulquiorra x Oírme.

La verdad, es poco sobre Ulquiorra… pero me encanta este personaje!

Y sobretodo la pareja con Inoue… así que escribo un fic sobre ellos dos… posible lemon … jejeje depende de cómo vaya saliendo :

Espero que les guste!

- --

**SOLITUDE**

Habían pasado ya largas semanas desde que Inoue acepto la oferta de internarse en Hueco Mundo par así, poder salvar a sus amigos, sobretodo, a uno de ellos, Kurosaki Ichigo, el cual le tenía el corazón robado.

Había perdido toda la esperanza con que sus amigos volvieran a salvarla… sobretodo desde que Ulquiorra le entregó el brazalete para disimular su energía espiritual.

Aún se preguntaba, día tras día, que es lo que querían realmente de ella en aquel lugar, sombrío y frívolo.

Apenas comía y se pasaba gran parte del día tumbada sobre el lecho que yacía en el suelo de su pequeña habitación, y gran parte de la noche, la pasaba observando aquel gran astro que le brindaba algunas esperanzas….

Su única compañía que recibía en aquel lúgubre lugar (y no siempre estaba con ella) era la del Espada Ulquiorra, que al parecer, sólo iba a verla por si ella no comía.

En el tiempo transcurrido con su estancia allí, Inoue Observaba día tras día la frialdad de Ulquiorra, intentando poder entrar en su interior y así descubrir un pequeño sentimiento por parte de el.

Nada, el siempre se mostraba frío ante los demás y aseguraba no sentir nada ante las situaciones que le deparaban, NI MIEDO, NI AMOR, NO TRISTEZA… como el decía, estaba totalmente vacío.

Una noche, Inoue se encontraba observando la luna a través de la pequeña ventana cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Al momento dedujo que alguien o algo había entrado en su habitación. Se dispuso a girarse para identificar al extraño, aunque ella imaginaba ya quien sería cuando una mano agarrando su cintura se lo impidió y otra se poso sobre sus labios con fuerza para suprimir todo grito salido de la mujer.

Inoue se quedó estática ante el tacto frío sobre su cintura y boca, el intruso la tenía apresada con tal fuerza que Inoue no podía zafarse de aquel fuerte agarre.

-Sabes preciosa… des de que entraste aquí, que mis amigos andan un poco extraños… sobretodo uno en concreto…-.

El joven Espada empezó a delinear los labios de Oírme con torpeza mientras con la otra mano inmovilizaba las manos de la chica con su energía espiritual.

-Aunque los Espada no tengamos sentimientos… no quiere decir que no nos podamos divertir un poco…-.

Ante esas palabras, Inoue quedó más estática de lo que estaba, al interceptar la indirecta de las frases dichas por el joven.

A pesar de estar presa por la energía de el, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y unas débiles lagrimas empezaron a Salir de sus ojos, al comprender el resultado de la situación.

No podía hacer nada ante las torpes y descuidadas caricias del joven que proporcionaba a su débil cuerpo.

El joven Espada dirigió su fría boca hacia la oreja de Inoue la beso con insistencia, haciendo que de la boca de la chica escapara un pequeño gemido involuntario. Al percibir las reacciones de la chica, el joven se dispuso a seguir con lo que había comenzado, así que empezó a guiar su madi por el cuello de esta, a la vez que depositaba pequeños pero insistentes besos por el largo recorrido.

Poco a poco fue desabrochando la cremallera que cerraba aquel estrecho trae blanco que tanto marcaba la figura de la mujer, para encontrarse ante el lo que tanto había ansiado desde que la vio entrar en Hueco mundo.

Sin miramientos, empezó a besar el pecho de la chica sin cuidado alguno hasta que llegó a uno de sus pezones rosados, donde, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo mordió con insistencia.

Inoue no podía con aquella situación, debía pararla, pero se veía incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

La mano del intruso empezó a descender por el interior del traje blanco hasta posarse sobre su intimidad, echo que disgustó de gran manera a Inoue, y sin poderlo contener, llamó a la única persona que en aquel momento OCUPABA SU MENTE.

-1Ulquorra!-

No lo podía creer, ella lo había llamado, llamado a el, al ser más frío que podía haber el la tierra. Mientras las lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas, esbozo una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, puesto que sabía que el Espada nunca iría a por ella.

El otro joven quedó paralizado ante el grito de la mujer y rápidamente subió hacia la cara de ella propinándole una bofetada que la dejo tirada en el suelo mientras la maldecía sin piedad.

Iba a propinarle una patada cuando una fuerte energía lo estampó contra la pared de la habitación.

Oírme dirigió su débil mirada a la dirección des de donde había aparecido aquel foco de energía y allí estaba el, Ulquiorra-sama la había ido a rescatar.


	2. MISIÓN

Hola a todos

Hola a todos!

He vuelto con la continuación de este fanfic… jeje la verdad es que me gusta como ha quedado escrito… jajaja.

Aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo,

¡Espero que os guste mucho!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: MISIÓN

Orihime dirigió su débil mirada a la dirección des de donde había aparecido aquel foco de energía y allí estaba el, Ulquiorra-sama la había ido a rescatar.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, allí estaba el, tan serio i imperturbable como siempre, apuntando con su mano llena de energía hacia el otro Espada que yacía impresionado en el suelo.

-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a entrar en esta celda, ¿lo as entendido?-

Levantándose con algún que otro gemido de dolor, e otro Espada le advirtió a Ulquiorra:

-Compañero… yo de ti me andaría con cuidado… sabes que no es bueno para nadie que te encapriches de esta muchachita… o Aizen se enfadará mucho…-

Dicho esto, el joven se retiró de la celda, dejando a Orihime y a Ulquiorra solos, en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, uno, intentando averiguar el porque de su rescate, el otro, intentando averiguar los pensamientos que en aquel momento rondaban por la mente de la chica.

-Vístete, nos vamos a una misión en el Monte Kado, ponte ropa de abrigo. Las tormentas de allí suelen ser muy fuertes.-

Dicho esto, el Ulquiorra lanzó a Orihime una gran capa forrada de blanca piel y acto seguido, despareció por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado.

Orihime agarró la capa y la abrazó, involuntariamente, puesto que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, sus mejillas tomaron un vivo color sonrosado.

La misión que Aizen había encomendado a Ulquiorra y a su acompañante Orihime era simple, solamente habían de adentrarse en la cueva más profunda del monte Kado y encontrar una llave, al parecer una llave de gran importancia, solo por el echo de guardarse en aquel lugar.

Los dos partieron a primera hora de la mañana, con suerte, la garganta les dejó a los pies de la montaña, y a partir de allí debían recorrer el trayecto a pie.

Mientas subían la rocosa montaña, Orichime no podía dejar de mirar al joven Espada, preguntándose el porque la había salvado de aquel joven….

Pronto sus pensamientos se desvanecieron, puesto que el frío se hizo insoportable a pesar de llevar una buena capa.

Las manos y pies de esta, empezaron a perder aquel color cálido de siempre, para tornarse a otro color muy propio del Espada que caminaba junto a su lado.

El Espada, se había dado cuenta del cambio físico de Inoue. Así que paro en seco y le dirigió unas frías palabras:

-¿Puedes continuar? Te veo un poco pálida-

-Nono… estoy bien, es solo el frío, puedo continuar perfectamente…-

Dicho esto, el Espada se dio la vuelta no muy convencido de las palabras de la joven y se dispuso a seguir con su trayecto cuando un grito esgarrado lo inmovilizó.

Rápidamente se giró hacia atrás en busca de el emisor del grito y no vio a NADIE.

Orihime, que hacia escasos segundos lo había estado siguiendo ya no se encontraba allí, había desaparecido en la nada. ¿Abría venido un espada a por ella?

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde instantes antes ocupaba el lugar la chica y paro en seco al encontrar el fruto de la desaparición de la chica: un agujero en el hielo.

No tenía sentimientos, pero en aquel instante se sentía un completo idiota al no haberse podido dar cuenta que caminaban sobre una pequeña laguna totalmente congelada.

Con nerviosismo, el Espada empezó a buscar a la chica con sus verdes ojos por toda el área cubierta de hielo, nada, ningún rastro de la chica se encontraba en el lugar.

Después de caminar nervioso por sobre el hielo, paró en seco, cuando pudo perceber la débil energía espiritual de la chica bajo sus pies.

Rápidamente, fijó su vista bajo el hielo cuando la vió, inmóvil y pálida bajo el agua.

No tardó en destrozar el hielo y sacar a la chica de allí para llevarla a algún lugar seguro y por supuesto. Más caliente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Nehhh final del segundo capítulo! Jajaj

Lo siento por no poner lemon ni nada… en el próximo LEMON jajaja

O algo por el estilo si… jejejej

Espero que les haya gustado,

Un beso a todos!


End file.
